Algo cambia
by Reginae Obscurae
Summary: InuYasha aun seguía detrás de Kykyou mientras sus compañeros recriminaban el dejar a la joven miko dolida esperando a su encuentro. Pero no pudieron volver a ver la tristeza en los ojos de Kagome, solo pudieron verla sonreír, como si esperara, antes de irse al bosque en busca busca de alguien que desconocían. Summary Completo dentro.
1. Chapter 1: Prologo

**Algo cambia**

Disclaimer: InuYasha y sus personajes no me perteneces, son de la entera propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia a continuación no persigue ningún fin lucrativo.

Título: Algo cambia

Pareja principal: [Sesshoumaru / Kagome Higurashi]

Pareja Secundaria: [Miroku / Sango]; [InuYasha / Kykyou]

Aclaraciones:

Narrador

— Diálogo de los personajes —

— _"Pensamiento de los personajes"_ —

[...] Aclaraciones de la autora

_Recuerdos_

Género: Humor/Romance/Drama/Acción

Ranting: T+

Summary Completo: Algo habia cambiado en ellos, tal vez por la experiencia y el tiempo juntos, o simplemente era que nada podía permanecer igual que siempre. InuYasha aun seguía detrás de Kykyou mientras sus compañeros recriminaban el dejar a la joven miko dolida esperando a su encuentro. Pero en algún instante, no pudieron volver a ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de Kagome, no pudieron ver la tristeza al ver al Hanyou irse detrás de su predecesora. Solo pudieron verla sonreír, como si esperara, antes de irse al bosque en busca de alguien que desconocían.

_**.:::::.**_

_**Prologo: A ojos de todos**_

_**.:::::.**_

_**.:::::.**_

Porque algo no andaba bien y todos podían notarlo. Porque sus ojos cambiaron, sus sonrisas se transformaron y su espíritu se veía rebosante de una felicidad nunca antes vista. Sus risas, sus gestos y el brillo en sus ojos eran propios de los estragos que el amor producía en una persona. Sin importa quien o como, cuando el amor alcanzaba el corazón, todo se derrumbaba y se reconstruye para entregarle una perspectiva totalmente diferente. Porque cuando sientes el amor, cuando este te es correspondido, cuando aquel calor se instalaba en el cuerpo ante el recuerdo de _aquel_ todo perdía sentido y, al mismo tiempo, lo cobraba. Porque, sin importar lo que pasara, ahora todo era motivo para reír y disfrutar la vida como nunca antes.

Y todo esto junto, en solo una joven que los acompañaba en su viaje, era suficiente para saber lo que sucedía.

La pequeña miko estaba _enamorada._

Pero no os confundáis, aquello no fue algo que sucedió en sólo unos instantes, no se dieron cuenta en el instante que sucedió, no previeron como no porque aquel cambio en la joven. Es sabido por todos que el amor no nace de la noche en la mañana, no era algo que solo aparecía sin más. Es algo que se alimenta, que crece día a día con cada gesto, mirada o tacto. Era algo que crecía y se alimentaba con devoción y, al mismo tiempo, sin forzarlo. Algo sublime como confuso, algo que no se ve hasta que ya está férreamente sujeto en el corazón.

Han sido tres años desde que aquel viaje inició, desde que buscan los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama y ansiaban la destrucción de aquel hanyou; _Naraku._ Cada integrante ha madurado a su propio ritmo, se han fortalecido con cada batalla y supieron continuar adelante sin rendirse. Dejaron de ser menor combatientes individuales a ser un verdadero equipo, conociendo los ataques entre sí para usarlos a su favor. Y, en conjunto con la madurez, se obtiene experiencia.

Ninguno fue capaz de percibir el cambio en la miko hasta que ya fue muy tarde, cuando los suspiros y los ojos hacia el horizonte ya eran una costumbre, muchos lo atribuyeron al amor hacia el hanyou del grupo; _Inuyasha_. Todos lo habían catalogado como la esperanza de obtener un futuro con el platinado en cuanto todo hubiera terminado, desechando la posibilidad de que la dejara por su antecesora, pero en aquellos instantes, cuando la morena estaba tan tranquila sirviendo la comida —aun con la ausencia del medio demonio— la duda los embargo. La incertidumbre y sorpresa llegaba a ellos como una dura realidad.

Fue cuando la pregunta finalmente llegó a su mente _¿Por quien suspiraba la miko?_

Aunque, tan testarudo como siempre, Inuyasha se negó a ver la posibilidad de ya no contar con el amor de la joven. _Miroku_ observó a la señorita con interés, creyendo solo una mala pasada de su mente, o tal vez la forma de la miko de aliviar el dolor de ver a su gran amor en brazos de otra mujer. _Sango_ suspiraba aliviada por su amiga, aceptando como ninguno que la muchacha hubiera entregado su corazón a alguien que si le correspondiera, secretamente feliz de ya no ver la mueca de tristeza ante los escapes fortuitos del medio demonio. _Shippo_ solo sonrió, feliz de la alegría que embargaba a quien consideraba su madre, ignorando la persona detrás de aquel estado.

_¿Y la sacerdotisa?_

_Kagome_ solo podía sonreír, disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos, anhelando que aquella presencia se hiciera perceptible, avisando al fin que podrían encontrarse. Sonrió aun mas al ver a sus amigos, no tomando importancia a que Inuyasha se hubiera escapado con la excusa de ir por leña —_cuando era obvio que tenían más que suficiente para pasar la noche_—. Atenta a las energías de su alrededor, habilidad desarrollada a lo largo de los años, buscándolo para poder refugiarse en sus brazos, envolverse en su calor y embriagarse de su olor; poder observar los ojos que la cautivaron y que la hacían añorar aún más.

Y como si le hubiera invocado, la presencia de _él_ llegó hasta ella, quien se levantó con la excusa de dar un paseo, adentrándose en los bosque hasta llegar a sus brazos.

Hasta llegar finalmente a los brazos de quien le roba el aliento y hace galopar su corazón; _Sesshoumaru._

**_.:::::._**

¡Buenas a todo el mundo! —_O para quienes lean esto—_

Bien, esta es el primer fic publicado que hago, ciertamente tome cariño a esta pareja pero nunca me atreví a escribir nada de ellos. En realidad si lo hice pero no me atreví a dejar que alguien lo vea —_por lo que todo permanece oculto en un baúl bajo mi cama(?)_—

Pero con una historia rondando mi cabeza, no me resistí.

Es lo primero que escribo aqui, y lo publico, así que no se como resultara. Espero os guste. Es un pequeño prologo, lo interesante aparecerá después jajaja

_**¡Reginae fuera!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Capitulo Primero

**Algo cambia**

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me perteneces, son de la entera propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia a continuación no persigue ningún fin lucrativo.

**Título:** Algo cambia

**Pareja principal:** [Sesshoumaru / Kagome Higurashi]

**Pareja Secundaria:** [Miroku / Sango]; [InuYasha / Kykyou]

**Aclaraciones:**

Narrador

— Diálogo de los personajes —

— _"Pensamiento de los personajes"_ —

[...] Aclaraciones de la autora

_Recuerdos_

**Género:** Humor/Romance/Drama/Acción

**Ranting:** T+

**Summary Completo:** Algo habia cambiado en ellos, tal vez por la experiencia y el tiempo juntos, o simplemente era que nada podía permanecer igual que siempre. InuYasha aun seguía detrás de Kykyou mientras sus compañeros recriminaban el dejar a la joven miko dolida esperando a su encuentro. Pero en algún instante, no pudieron volver a ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de Kagome, no pudieron ver la tristeza al ver al Hanyou irse detrás de su predecesora. Solo pudieron verla sonreír, como si esperara, antes de irse al bosque en busca de alguien que desconocían.

_**.:::::.**_

_**Capitulo Primero**_

_**.:::::.**_

_**.:::::.**_

__—¿Deberíamos preocuparnos? —la voz del monje, aunque parecida a un susurro, llegó a los compañeros que aún permanecían en el improvisado campamento.

—¿Por qué deberíamos, su Excelencia?

—Tal vez fue tras InuYasha —murmuró al tiempo que observaba a la exterminadora, alzando con levedad una ceja ante la falta de reacción de esta.

—Ese tonto de InuYasha, no se merece a Kagome... —el reproche del kitsuke se hizo escuchar cortando el hilo de la conversación.

—No creo que fuera tras él.

La exterminadora cortó el silencio que, formado por largos minutos, parecieron recapacitar las acciones de sus compañeros. Más sus palabras llamaron la atención de Miroku y Shippo, quienes no lograban darle el sentido que ella tenía a sus palabras, resultandoles inverosímil que la miko fuera en busca de alguien que no fuera el hanyou. Y, de ser así ¿En busca de quién?

—¿Tienes algo en mente, mi querida Sanguito? —la pregunta, a pesar de la seriedad con la que debería haber sido impresa, perdió toda importancia ante la sutileza de su mano que, sin remedio, se hizo paso hasta la parte baja de la castaña.

—Creo que fue a encontrarse con alguien más —explicó al tiempo que empleaba su Hiraikotsu contra la cabeza de su acompañante—. No tenía apariencia de ir tras InuYasha.

—¿Entonces de quién?

La mujer observó al kitsuke sin poder dar una respuesta satisfactoria, aun ella desconocía quién ocupaba los pensamientos de su amiga, pero pudiendo confirmar que sus suspiros y sonrisas ya no eran por el hanyou ¿Cómo lo supo? Solo hacía falta observarla, sabía como era su amiga y habiendo compartido tanto con ella, supo identificar el cambio que sutilmente iba transcurriendo. Sus ojos ya no se desviaban al hanyou cuando creí a que no lo notaba, no miraba con nostalgia el lugar por donde se iba cuando salía en busca de Kikyou, no suspiraba con melancolía y el brillo de tristeza había desaparecido de sus ojos con lentitud pero con determinación. Al final, solo basto darse cuenta que, luego de aquellos paseos ocasionales que empezó a acostumbrar dar, ya no coinciden específicamente con las escapadas de InuYasha. Dándose cuenta de esto en la ocasión que la vio irse por la noche, cuando todos dormían, como si el llamado de alguien la hubiera despertado para ir a su encuentro.

—No lo se —respondió al fin, luego de varios minutos, aún sumergida en sus recuerdos.

—¿Por qué no averiguarlo, entonces? —el monje sonrió observando la dirección por el que la miko desapareció.

_**.:::::.**_

Una sutil sonrisa se instaló en los labios de la azabache, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su acompañante en un intento de intensificar el abrazo, siendo acogida por el calor que los brazos entorno a su cuerpo le brindaban. Eran aquellos instantes los que hacían que valiera la pena cada día en aquella época de guerra, cada batalla con demonios, cada herida y cada deseo de abandono ignorado. Era ese instante que esperaba con ansias y que se le hacía tan corto, insuficiente para aliviar su fatiga.

Un suspiro abandonó sus labios apretando entre sus dedos la tela de la yukata, agradeciendo que el Taiyoukai no llevará consigo la tan molesta armadura.

—¿Algo te molesta?

La joven no pudo evitar romper el silencio que, aunque cómodo, parecía ser solo el interludio de una inevitable devastación. Pero no podía estar segura, conocía al demonio -había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo en el tiempo que llevaban juntos- más la sensación de inquietud que se instaló en su vientre la hizo removerse entre sus brazos. A pesar de no tener intenciones de separarse.

—¿Hn? No.

La mirada ambarina del Taiyoukai se mantuvo pérdida en algún punto sin interés, perdido entre pensamientos que le abrumaban y le producían aquella mueca de insatisfacción. Nadie podía culpar, él, Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, el gran Señor Sesshomaru se veía en aquella situación tan bizarra, estrechando entre sus brazos —uno que fue recuperado luego de ser mutilado— el cuerpo de una humana, débil y delicada que, con solo un roce de sus garras, podria morir al instante. Casi como si hubiera renunciado a su orgullo como un demonio de sangre pura, cayendo en los encantos de una insignificante mujer que, tan confiada parecía, se acercaba a él con una sonrisa.

¿En qué instante había llegado a aquella situación? ¿Cuándo fue que la compañía de la miko se hizo tan imprescindible? Muy a pesar del riesgo de verse purificado en uno de aquellos arrebatos de furia —aunque su confianza en su fuerza no le dejaría admitir tal realidad—. Muy a pesar de eso su instinto aparecía como una fuerza mayor para llevarlo una vez más a su encuentro, buscando el olor y calor que su cuerpo desprendía, ansiando poder tomarla y marcarla, dejar la marca de sus manos y dientes por su cuerpo para, al fin, demostrar abiertamente que le pertenecía.

¡Ja! ¿En qué momento dejó de despreciar a los humanos?

No. Los seguía despreciando, los seguía considerando criaturas insulsas, débiles e inútiles. Seres que no les importa matar para conservar su vida, que huyen del peligro cual cobardes, con fuerza limitada y una mortalidad que los acerca a la muerte día a día. Si, los humanos no eran más que escorias que se dejaban guiar por aquello que los hacía lo que son; los sentimientos.

Entonces ¿qué hacía con aquella mujer?

Esa miko de carácter incontrolable, tan charlatana y sonriente, con aquella calidez que le envolvía. Era diferente, de eso se había dado cuenta. En aquellos encuentros casuales la pudo observar con detenimiento, el sufrimiento de ver a quien amaba en otros brazos más sin pensar en destruir al obstáculo —como pensaría que cualquier otro haría—, viendola esperar a que el idiota de su medio hermano se diera cuenta de ella, que la tomara en cuenta. Pudo ver como se consumía en la amargura que el rechazo le producía, y aun a pesar de todo tenía la fortaleza de sonreír, de curarle y acompañarle a pesar de estar sufriendo. Con el tiempo aquellos encuentros se volvieron más seguidos, más interesantes, se volvieron una costumbre de la que no deseaban escapar; tan ansiados como necesitados.

Si, la humana entre sus brazos era fuerte y determina, interesante como ninguna. Mujer digna de su presencia.

—He pensado en ir a visitar a mi familia.

El murmullo de su mujer -porque eso es lo que era- le sacó de sus cavilaciones. El rostro sonriente iba dirigido a él, una vez más, mientras se separaba de su cuerpo.

—¿Por cuanto?

Era consciente de que la mujer no pertenecía a su tiempo, no solo por la ropa, sino también porque esta se lo había dicho. Kagome sonrió ante su pregunta, notando en aquella voz fría e indiferente el deje de alteración, sabiendo que no le permitiría irse por un largo período de tiempo sin su permiso.

El Taiyoukai tomó asiento en las raíces de un gran árbol a su espalda, observando a la mujer acercarse a la orilla del río.

—Solo unos días, no estoy segura. Tal vez dos o tres... aunque podría ser una semana, hace mucho que no vuelvo con ellos.

—Tres días —concluyó el platinado entrecerrando la mirada, escuchando a la perfección la risa que escapó de los labios de la miko.

—Bien —aceptó al fin, sabiendo que ni ella podría soportar demasiado la lejanía del demonio-. Pareces enojado.

La joven observaba su reflejo en el agua mientras dejaba salir las palabras en un sutil murmullo, atenta a la reacción de su pareja que, a pesar de haberle escuchado, no pudo evitar distraerse con sonidos provenientes del bosque. Sonidos que no debieran ser emitidos.

—Estás lastimada —contestó al fin, sin dar un verdadero crédito a las palabras de la mujer, aún sin separar la mirada de un punto específico en el bosque.

—No es grave —aclaro con rapidez, llevando inconscientemente su mano a su brazo izquierdo, sintiendo la venda a través de la fina tela de ropa.

—Ese inútil de InuYasha no es capaz de protegerte como debió —soltó en un gruñido, volviendo la vista finalmente a la joven, decidiendo ignorar al fin lo que se ocultaba en el bosque—. ¿Cuál es el deseo de mantener aquella promesa?

La miko volvió su mirada al demonio, sonriendo al ver su expresión, a pesar de mantenerse tan fría como siempre, noto la genuina preocupación opacada por la molestia en sus ojos. Aquellas emociones reflejadas en el color ambarino de su mirada sólo alteraron su corazón, que retumbó en su pecho como si deseara demostrarle al demonio -—que seguramente era capaz de oírlo-— que con solo sus palabras era capaz de provocar estragos en su cuerpo.

—Se lo prometí —repitió una vez más las palabras que ya le había dicho, que le había explicado hacía ya un tiempo, al momento que se paraba para acercarse al contrarío—. Le dije que me quedaría con él... —la mueca en los labios de su pareja no se hizo esperar, haciéndola sonreír aún más- al menos hasta que derrotemos a Naraku y obtengamos la perla —agregó finalmente mientras se acomodaba en su regazo, sintiendo los fuertes brazos rodearla—. Luego me iré contigo, a donde quieras...

—Hn —observó el rostro de la joven, subiendo una de sus manos a su rostro para tomarla del mentón,acercandola a sí—. Tientas tu suerte mujer, no te aseguró soportar hasta que encuentren a Naraku... te haré mía en cuanto lo encuentre oportuno —murmuró sobre sus labios uniendolos en un suave beso que no le dio oportunidad a contestar, intensificando el beso pocos segundos después.

Lentamente aquella necesidad de marcarla como su mujer crecía en él. Lentamente ella iba perdiendo los motivos para continuar con el viaje.

Lentamente ambos ansiaban la compañía del otro sin obstáculos de por medio.

_**.:::::.**_

Aunque en un principio la idea de seguir a la sacerdotisa les pareció oportuno, a medida que se iban acercando a su posición, el deseo de volver sobre sus pasos se acrecentaba cada vez más. No era solo el deseo de saciar su curiosidad lo que los movía, no luego de sentir la presencia demoníaca que se iba intensificando a medida que se acercaban, entregando a sus cuerpos la preocupación del bienestar de su amiga, quien se había alejado sin llevarse consigo su arco y flechas. Los nervios se apoderaron de sus cuerpos a medida que se acercaban a un claro, oculto entre maleza y árboles, que era iluminado por la luz de la luna casi en su totalidad.

Sango miraba a su alrededor en un estado de alerta, apretando entre sus dedos su Hiraikotsu, lista para atacar al demonio que se les avecinaba encima. La presencia y poder cada vez se hacía más grande y poderosa, alterando sus nervios y los del monje a su lado. Miroku, por su parte, intentaba aparentar la calma que no sentía, caminando a un paso algo acelerado al encuentro de la joven miko. Aquella presencia lentamente se asemeja a una en su memoria, letal como peligrosa, alertando del peligro en que podrían estar.

—Ese es el olor del hermano mayor de InuYasha —aseguró el kitsune desde el hombro de la exterminadora.

Ambos adultos se tensaron ante la confirmación de su sospecha, dejando que la inseguridad y preocupación se aglomeraba en sus cuerpos como un torbellino, formando mil y unas formas de hacerle frente al Taiyoukai si hiciera falta. Pero era la preocupación por la miko lo que los mantenía más alerta y el paradero de InuYasha, quien no dudaría en confrontarse con su hermano.

Sabían que el hanyou platinado no estaba muy lejos, las serpientes caza alma de la sacerdotisa de barro se alzaban sobre su cabeza al este de su posición, del camino que tomaban, mientras ellos se acercaban cada vez más a la ubicación de aquel ente demoníaco; en donde también se percibe la esencia de su joven amiga. La incertidumbre y preocupación se entremezclaban en su cuerpo haciendo estragos en ellos.

—Es mejor mantener la distancia, hasta saber que sucede.

El monje mantenía la vista fija en el claro, divisando con algo de dificultad el lugar a través de la maleza. Tanto el kitsuke como la exterminadora sabiendo que era mejor evitar un enfrentamiento donde todos saldrían heridos, en el mejor de los casos. Con lentitud, y haciendo el menor ruido posible, se ocultaron entre la maleza y los arbustos para observar lo sucedido, sintiendo como todo llegaba a ellos como un remolino.

Kagome, de la que habían estado preocupados ante el temor de que haya ido detrás del hanyou, se encontraba en la orilla del río observando su reflejo con lo que creían, una sonrisa. Pero no era la sacerdotisa la que llamó su atención hasta hacerlos perder el aliento, era el imponente Taiyoukai sentado en la base de un árbol, observando en su dirección a pesar de saber que no los podía ver.

—Shh —la exterminadora sintió el aliento del monje contra su oreja mientras cubría su boca con la mano, en un intento de contener el jadeo que la imagen frente a ellos le provocó.

—Estás lastimada.

La voz del demonio los hizo sobresaltar, a pesar de que parecida a un murmullo fue el silencio del bosque lo que les permite escucharlo pero ¿es que estaba al tanto de la herida de la miko? Si bien era cierto, Kagome había sufrido el ataque de un youkai en uno de los intentos de recuperar un fragmento, era sorprendente que el frío Lord del Oeste estuviera al tanto de la misma.

Un estremecimiento y una mueca paso por el rostro del kitsuke ante las palabras en respuesta de la miko. A pesar de que las heridas no eran graves, estas pudieron ser evitadas si el idiota de InuYasha no hubiera estado pendiente de la aparición de la miko de barro. Aunque no fueron hasta las próximas palabras del demonio que los intrusos sintieron un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo.

¿Aquel demonio estaba reclamando que InuYasha no la protegía? Resultaba inverosímil pensar que aquel frío y despiadado ser reclamara por algo que él mismo había puesto en peligro, pero aquella actitud tan calmada de la miko y la sonrisa que le dedicaba al demonio mientras se acercaba les ponía los pelos de punta.

¿Qué había detrás de ese encuentro?

—Tientas tu suerte mujer, no te aseguró soportar hasta que encuentren a Naraku, te haré mía en cuanto lo encuentre oportuno

Aquella declaración fue suficiente para que el grupo se alejara de donde estaban, aun con la imagen de la miko en el regazo del Taiyoukai mientras este la estrechaba entre sus brazos, destruyendo los nervios de los espías. Se habían preparado para lo que pudiera pasar, para lo que pudieran ver o enfrentar pero, sin importar los delirios que pudieran abarcar sus mentes, nada se igualaba a lo que acababan de presenciar.

Era en ese instante que se preguntaron ¿cuando comenzó aquello? ¿Desde cuando Kagome iba en busca de los brazos de Sesshoumaru? ¿Y este la acepta?

Tal vez sea una de esas locuras del amor, aquel que, una vez dentro, no conoce especies o creencias, solo aquel deseo que consume y lleva a hacer locuras.

Si, el amor era algo de temer... y desear.

_**.:::::.**_

Acá os traigo el primer capitulo de este fic, no es muy largo y creo que tampoco muy.. _emocionante _pero se revela el secreto de Kagome y Sesshomaru(?)

Ante cualquier duda pueden mandarme un MP y preguntarme, estaré encantada de responderlos.

;Y tambien les quiero agradecer **pix1095**; **Miss Taisho**; **KrazyMore**; **Caro-11**; **azucenas45**; **KORE25**; **sesshome10**; **Sasunaka doki** y **damalunaely** por sus reviwes. A pesar de que no se los he respondido personalmente —_demasiado tímida_— quiero que sepan que si los eh leído y me han animado para continuarlo. ¡Muchas gracias!

Y tambien para los que agregaron la historia a favoritos y alertas ¡Gracias!

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

_**¡Reginae fuera!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Capitulo Segundo

**Algo cambia**

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me perteneces, son de la entera propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia a continuación no persigue ningún fin lucrativo.

**Título:** Algo cambia

**Pareja principal:** [Sesshoumaru / Kagome Higurashi]

**Pareja Secundaria:** [Miroku / Sango]; [InuYasha / Kykyou]

**Aclaraciones:**

Narrador

— Diálogo de los personajes —

— _"Pensamiento de los personajes"_ —

[...] Aclaraciones de la autora

_Recuerdos_

**Género:** Humor/Romance/Drama/Acción

**Ranting:** T+

**Summary Completo:** Algo había cambiado en ellos, tal vez por la experiencia y el tiempo juntos, o simplemente era que nada podía permanecer igual que siempre. InuYasha aun seguía detrás de Kykyou mientras sus compañeros recriminaban el dejar a la joven miko dolida esperando a su encuentro. Pero en algún instante, no pudieron volver a ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de Kagome, no pudieron ver la tristeza al ver al Hanyou irse detrás de su predecesora. Solo pudieron verla sonreír, como si esperara, antes de irse al bosque en busca de alguien que desconocían.

_**.:::::.**_

_**Capítulo Segundo**_

_**.:::::.**_

_**.:::::.**_

La sacerdotisa estiro sus brazos para ponerlos alrededor del cuerpo de su acompañante, enredando sus delgados y níveos dedos en las hebras plateadas a su alcance. La pausada y sutil sonrisa entre sus labios pareció cautivar al hanyou que en aquellos momentos la estrechaba entre sus brazos, con aquellos orbes ámbar brillante con una promesa de amor muda. Kikyou apoyó su rostro contra el pecho de InuYasha, escuchando el tamborileo de su corazón.

—¿Me amas, InuYasha? —su voz vacía, falta de vida como su cuerpo de barro no le quito la suavidad y el tono casi embriagador con el que las palabras abandonaron su garganta.

—Por supuesto, Kikyou —el hanyou respondió con calma, aun dejando notar la ansiedad envuelta en un sentimiento de devoción hacia la mujer entre sus brazos.

—Pero no soy la única...

La afirmación de la miko provocó un estremecimiento en el medio demonio, que no pudo evitar desviar la mirada ante el recuerdo de la joven futurista que esperaba en el campamento junto a sus amigos. A pesar de querer engañar a la mujer, a sí mismo, de que lo que sentía por Kagome no era más que cariño; aquella sola idea lograba estrujar su corazón, causando un dolor tan sutil como insoportable.

—Tu eres la unica para mi, solo tu —el susurro contra los cabellos azabache del cuerpo de barro tardaron sólo unos minutos en llegar, deseando no solo que esta le creyera, sino también su corazón que se estrujaba en su pecho.

—¿Vendrás conmigo al infierno, cuando Naraku desaparezca?

—A donde desees —sus ojos ambarinos se entrecerraron con lentitud ante sus palabras.

No deseaba abandonar aquella vida, como cualquier otro ser viviente, la idea de abandonar su existencia resultaba aterradora e intimidante pero aquella culpa que carcomía su conciencia, su alma, por la muerte prematura de la sacerdotisa era más que un simple obstáculo a decir lo que pensaba, sentía que se lo debía, que por él había perdido su vida y, a cambio como una forma de redimirse, estaba dispuesto a entregar la suya.

La miko sonrió hacia sus adentros por su respuesta.

—Deseo viajar contigo —soltó en un susurro, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho apretando la tela roja entre sus dedos, como si el haber soltado aquellas palabras hubiera supuesto un gran esfuerzo para su persona.

Kikyou lo sabia, no habia forma de que cambiara, InuYasha parecía responder a cada una de sus peticiones cual perro a su amo. El hanyou parecía consumido en su culpa por su muerte, en el deseo de hacerla feliz y borrar la amargura en la que su alma se veía apresada, intentando menguar el hecho de que ahora no sea más que un cuerpo de barro y huesos que se movía por almas de mujeres dolidas.

—Yo... bueno, tengo que hablar con Kag- con los demás —la duda en las palabras del platinado, junto con la corrección a mitad de su frase provocó el enfado de la miko, quien no dudó en separarse.

—Lo entiendo... mi reencarnación no estaría satisfecha con mi presencia.

La mujer se separó unos pasos del hanyou que, a pesar de intentar decir algo, solo pudo estirar su mano mientras la sacerdotisa era envuelta en sus serpientes caza almas. Una última mirada gélida del cadáver, mostrando la agonia y dolor de su alma, con aquella belleza casi espectral como un recordatorio constante de su condición, se alejó del lugar siendo elevada por sus sirvientes.

—Kikyou... —llamó por última vez sin esperar una verdadera respuesta.

_**.:::::.**_

El silencio fue el acompañante del grupo de espías que, luego de alejarse del claro evitando ser descubiertos por el Taiyoukai, no había soltado palabras hasta poder cerciorar su seguridad, y aun a pesar de esto, sus gargantas no eran capaz de emitir algún tipo de sonido que pudiera ser capaz de expresar lo que en esos momentos sentían. Un estremecimiento había recorrido sus cuerpos en cuanto se alejaron de la escena de los amantes —_porque todo daba señal de que lo eran—_, dejando sus cuerpos tensos y alertas, como si de un instante a otro su mundo se derrumbara como una explicación a lo anterior presenciado.

No era sencillo asimilar que Kagome, aquella miko de corazón bondadoso y gran sonrisa, ahora se encontrara entre los brazos de Sesshomaru, el demonio de frío corazón y una peligrosa sed de sangre.

Sango observó la fogata que habían dejado atrás, en la búsqueda de su amiga, tomando asiento cerca de esta aun perdida entre pensamientos y recuerdos, con una expresión ausente y relajada. Si bien la tranquilidad de saber que su amiga ya no sufriría a causa de InuYasha _—de lo cual estaba agradecida—_ no podía alejarla preocupación que le causaba lo que había visto. Sin descontar la incertidumbre de saber como aquello había cobrado inicio y forma. Resultaba _shockeante_ pensar que un demonio, un inuyoukai de tal poder como lo era Sesshomaru, se encontrara en una situación tal con una _humana_; con una _sacerdotisa_. Aún más con las tantas veces que este expresó su desprecio hacía los humanos.

Miroku se encontraba en una situación similar _—si no es que peor—_ de la que estaba la exterminadora. Aquella situación resultaba inverosímil, inimaginable ¡Una ilusión que derrumbaba todo a su paso! Y era en esos instante en que preguntas, incesantes, llegaban a su mente para traer recuerdos de los cambios en la miko; sutiles, imperceptibles pero que ahora cobraban tanto sentido ¿Desde cuando la joven iba en busca de aquel taiyoukai? ¿Cuando fue que el amor profesado a InuYasha había mengua? ¿Como era posible que Sesshomaru, con el odio hacía los humanos, ahora declarara a una que pretende hacerla su mujer? Algo dentro de él pareció removerse, recuerdos de la joven que los acompañaba en el viaje llegaban a él a medida que las preguntas se iban formulando. Tal vez no era que _no_ lo vieron, sino algo que _no querían_ ver.

Shippo solo se hundió en la incertidumbre y sorpresa, envuelto en los brazos de la ansiedad y la incomodidad, se había tomado la libertad de olisquear el aire a su alrededor, en el claro y en el camino de regreso. Podía identificar la incertidumbre, la sorpresa y la preocupación en el monje y la exterminadora, así también fue capaz de captar la alegría y tranquilidad de la que consideraba su madre y, lo más extraño, fue capaz de percibir el sutil cambio en el olor de Sesshomaru; el mismo que compartía con Kagome. Un aroma sutil, una pequeña diferencia a las esencias naturales, algo tan efímero que solo con la debida atención podría ser captado e, incluso así, no se podría identificar a menos de estar seguros de saber reconocerlo. Era un cambio delicado, suave en las personas, algo que parecía asimilarse como la mezcla de la alegría, la euforia y el temor en uno solo; pasional y desenfrenado, fuerte y determinado, pero aun con el temor envolviéndolo. Era un aroma que no tenia explicación, que no tenia algo con que compararse y, al mismo tiempo, se comparaba con todo.

El aroma de una persona enamorada, sin importar si se desea disimular u ocultar, era algo embriagador y sutil. Algo que llama la atención y, al mismo tiempo, pasa con naturalidad. Porque era aquel sentimiento que consume la mezcla de todos y al mismo tiempo era ninguno; porque la alegría y la ilusión se mezclan con el temor y decepción. Porque era algo que se podía asemejar a la esencia más embriagadora y deliciosa pero que podría cambiar súbitamente para volverse nada.

El kitsuke sonrió ante sus pensamientos, no estaba asustado, tal vez sí preocupado pero no por la seguridad de la miko como lo estaban sus acompañantes, estaba preocupado porque ese amor que su madre se permitía sentir se marchitara, tal cual lo hizo con el hanyou. Pero estaba feliz, estaba embriagado con aquella esencia tan única, satisfecho por saber que Kagome ya no sería envuelta en el olor de amargura en la que las partidas del medio demonio la sumían.

—¿Les sucede algo? —la voz de la causante de su conmoción se hizo escuchar, arrebatándolos de sus pensamientos para poder observarla.

Kagome aparecía entre la espesura del bosque, con la curiosidad e incertidumbre pintada en sus ojos más era la sonrisa, sutil y delicada, en sus labios lo que pareció entregar la paz deseada a sus amigos y compañeros. La miko se veía tan encantadora, alegre y vivaz como en aquella temporada tuvieron oportunidad de verla, con aquella aura de felicidad que la rodeó en algún tiempo —_tal vez antes de su enamoramiento por el hanyou_— y que se había marchitado sin que ellos pudieran evitarlo. Pero ahora estaba ahí una vez más, envolviéndolos una vez más para llevarse todas sus dudas e inquietudes, subiéndolos a ellos también en la euforia de la que su portadora era presa.

—Nada ¿Qué tal tu paseo? —Sango esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras sus amiga se sentaba a su lado, dejando una botella de agua a un lado.

—¡Kagome! ¿Puedo comer un dulce?

—Pues, bastante bien —el sonrojo de la azabache no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes mientras la joven tomaba en brazos al kitsuke que había saltado a sus brazos con una gran sonrisa.—. Claro, Shippo.

—Esta parece ser una noche tranquila —el murmullo del monje, con su vista en el cielo nocturno que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas, no fue lo suficientemente alto como para disimular las pisadas que se dirigen a ellos.

Antes de que alguien fuera capaz de continuar la charla, o seguir con el tema propuesto por el monje, una figura roja se hizo paso entre la espesura del bosque revelando así al integrante faltante del grupo. Fue en ese instante cuando la exterminadora, el monje y el kitsuke se tensan involuntariamente, con los recuerdos volviendo a su mente como un remolino, cayendo en cuenta lo sensible que era el olfato del medio demonio, el cual no les hubiera supuesto demasiado problema o preocupación, pero eran las imágenes de Kagome con el Taiyoukai lo que les impedía estar tranquilos ¿InuYasha podrá sentir el olor de su hermano mayor en la miko? No hacía falta pensar demasiado para saber que, de ser posible, el hanyou no dudaría en ir tras Sesshomaru para una batalla para la que no estaban preparados.

—Ya es algo tarde —la miko fue la primera en hablar, sabiendo que lo único que haría InuYasha era sentarse en la raíz de un árbol con la vista perdida, aun con el recuerdo de su encuentra de la sacerdotisa de barro—. Yo ya me iré a dormir.

Para sorpresa, y alivio de los espías, la situación que sus mentes, sin saberlo, había creado conjuntamente no logró concretarse. Kagome había comenzado a preparar su saco de dormir, seguida del kitsuke, para poder dormir el resto de la noche hasta un nuevo amanecer, que los llevaría a un nuevo destino y, lo más probable, una nueva pelea. Miroku observó a su amigo platinado, quien no pareció hacer caso a las actitudes del resto del grupo, perdido entre sus pensamientos mirando el fuego fijamente. Sango solo se limito a recostarse contra el lomo de Kirara, quien ya estaba en un estado oscilante entre la consciencia e inconsciencia.

Lentamente la noche se cernía sobre los viajantes para sumergirlos a un mundo de sueños, en donde —_por solo unos instantes_— eran capaces de escapar de su realidad.

Y, tal vez producto del cansancio o la ignorancia, aquellos espías que habían observado tan bizarras escenas no se detuvieron a pensar que, ajenos a la información, no era la primera vez que la miko engañaba al medio demonio para que este no logre captar el aroma del Taiyoukai.

_**.:::::.**_

Un nuevo día había dado comienzo, con el astro rey saliendo en el horizonte para bañar en su luz el espeso bosque en donde, Inuyasha y su grupo, se encontraban listos para seguir en su búsqueda de la Shikon no Tama. Los resquicios de la fogata se iban extinguiendo con lentitud, como única prueba del improvisado campamento. Entre la calma y la quietud de los bosques, era la armonía de su entorno lo que parecía entregarle las fuerzas perdidas al grupo mientras avanzaban sin vacilar por entre la maleza.

—¿Aún no sientes nada, Kagome? —el hanyou volvió la mirada a la sacerdotisa, a la espera de una afirmación.

—No, aun no —contesto en un suspiro, por quinta vez en lo poco que llevaban de viaje.

—¡Keh! Kikyou hubiera detectado algo más rápido —las palabras, aunque sin el afán de lastimar, sonaron hirientes y despectivas.

—Inuyasha, la señorita Kagome lo esta haciendo lo mejor que puede —el monje observo a su amigo con preocupación, intentando contener el dolor de su compañera y evitar una pelea.

—Eres un bruto, perro idiota —el kitsuke, desde los brazos de la miko le reprocho, sabiendo que la exterminadora observaba a su amiga con preocupación, a la espera de las lágrimas contenidas.

—Pues yo no soy Kikyou, así que ¿Porque no la llamas y que detecte los fragmentos por ti?

Kagome observo al medio demonio con molestia contenida, avanzando varios pasos delante de él sin volver a ver la expresión de asombro del platinado o sus compañeros. Sabia que ellos esperaban que contuviera las lágrimas, que observara al hanyou con dolor antes de agachar la mirada en resignación pero ya no tenia porque hacerlo. Le solían sus palabras, claro que dolía, aunque aquel dolor no era de su corazón roto al verse solo como una copia —_una mala a ojos del medio demonio_— sino de verse humillada y menospreciada. Era el dolor de su orgullo lo que le molestaba.

—Tal vez si deba hacerlo.

El murmullo de Inuyasha fue lo último que se escucho en la conversación, continuando con el viaje en un tenso silencio en el que nadie se atrevía a romperlo. El monje y la exterminadora observaban la interacción de sus compañeros, comprendiendo que la miko ya no sufría por el amor no correspondido del platinado pero eso no alejaba la realidad de que este era capaz de herir a la joven, aunque —_para alivio de todos_— ya no como antes.

Durante gran parte del camino el silencio fue su único compañero, las miradas molestas e indiferentes iban de uno a otro sin que alguien diera su brazo a torcer, la incomodidad e incertidumbre hacia estragos en sus nervios haciendo la tensión aun mas palpable. La exterminadora caminaba a un lado de su amiga, en la parte trasera de todo el grupo, observando a la mika por el rabillo del ojo atenta a su forma de actuar.

—Kagome —llamo al fin con un susurro, a pesar de haber deseado hablar con la suficiente fuerza.

—¿Si, Sango? —la sacerdotisa volvió su vista a la castaña, suavizando su expresión, acunando al pequeño niño entre sus brazos ya dormido.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Digo... Pareces cansada —murmuró evitando volver la vista al hanyou, quien prestaba involuntariamente toda su atención en la conversación.

—Estoy bien...bueno, en realidad, no tanto —un suspiro abandono sus labios, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿No ha dormido bien? —el monje intervino en la conversación, con una sutil sonrisa mientras la exterminadora se tensaba.

Los recuerdos de la escena nocturna de la miko y el Taiyoukai aun se mantenían frescas.

—Si... —la azabache hizo una tenue pausa, perdida en sus pensamientos—. Volveré a mi época por algunos días.

Las palabras de la sacerdotisa tomaron por sorpresa al grupo que, si bien sabían que ella llevaba algunos pocos meses sin volver a su época, que decidiera particularmente ese momento les resultaba extraño. Aunque tal vez solo era parte de su imaginación, y la impresión de los sucesos ocurridos, que no habían colocado tal posibilidad sobre la mesa. El hanyou, a pesar de la molestia aun presente en él, había escuchado parte de la conversación con una mueca entre sus labios, sintiendo la ya tan conocida sensación en la boca del estómago que atribuía a la molestia de que la joven dejara el viaje una vez más.

—¿Podrías prestarme a Kirara, Sango? —la azabache observo a su amiga con una leve sonrisa, luego de haber acordado con sus compañeros para dentro de tres días.

—Claro.

—¡No te puedes ir, Kagome! —el medio demonio reaccionó en el momento que la gatita era envuelta en llamas para trasportar a la joven.

—¡No me lo puedes impedir!

—Aun tenemos que buscar los fragmentos y a Naraku ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! —exclamo acercándose a la miko, ya en el lomo de la nekoyoukai, quien le miraba molesta.

—Pues trae a Kikyou para que te haga de detector —contraataco mientras se acomodaba mejor y elevaba en vuelo, escuchando los gritos y replicas del demonio quien se disponía a seguirla— ¡Abajo!

El grupo solo pudo observar como su compañera se alejaba de su posición, dejando a un platinado el rostro enterrado en la tierra maldiciéndola a viva voz. Había cosas que realmente no cambiaban.

—Solo serán tres días, Inuyasha —el monje, en un intento de calmar al iracundo demonio, siguió su camino junto al resto rumbo a la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

—¡Keh!

**_.:::::._**

La brisa matutina se extendía por los rincones mas oscuros de aquel bosque, meciendo el follaje de los árboles y arbustos, transportando los olores y esencias de aquellos a quienes fueron atacados antes por tal brisa, como si una suave caricias de esta fuera suficiente para extraer parte de su persona. Sus ojos ambarinos se movieron a su alrededor, sintiendo sus hebras platinadas mecerse al ritmo que el viento marcaba, sutil y delicado, como una única caricia entregada a aquel poderoso ser; como si el viento, único privilegiado, pudiera envolver la imponente figura del Taiyoukai.

—¿Que es lo que le ves? —un sutil susurro llego a sus finos oídos, reconociendo a su interlocutor con haber sentido su hedor a kilómetros de su posición.

—No te incumbe.

La sacerdotisa de barro observo al demonio que, lejos de haber abandonado la posición de la noche anterior, se encontraba sentado en la raíz de un árbol observando al horizonte, cerca del arroyo que corría con rapidez. La mujer, etérea y casi espectral, observo al demonio con detenimiento; sentado contra el árbol, apoyaba uno de sus brazos en la rodilla flexionada mientras el libre se mantenía extendido sobre su pecho.

No entendía.

Kikyou podía considerarse una mujer lista, astuta si se quiere, capaz de poder ver mas de lo que la gente muestra. Aunque ocurrieron casos —_como Onigumo_— que las situaciones le salieron de la mano pero aquello estaba fuera de su entendimiento. Había tenido una oportunidad, corta y efímera, de observar aquellos encuentros del Inuyoukai y su reencarnación. La fijación de aquel ser por aquella chiquilla —_el mismo que el híbrido sentía_— era algo que estaba fuera de su entendimiento ¿Cual era el encanto de aquella niña? Aunque esta bien hacia un tiempo había dejado de serlo para convertirse en una joven mujer, fuerte y determinada.

—Es solo una tonta niña ingenua... ¿Que es lo que te atrae? —por un efímero instante, cegada por la idea de que su encarnación le era inferior en muchos sentidos, sopesó la idea de que, si el Taiyoukai sentía algo por Kagome, ¿Porque no por ella? Era la original, la mujer en la que residieron las almas desde un inicio.

—Podría preguntarle lo mismo al mestizo —las palabras tomaron por sorpresa a la mujer que, a pesar de no mostrarlo en su rostro, observo al platinado levantarse de su lugar con elegancia—. No entiendo que le ve a un hediondo cadáver de huesos y barro ambulante...

**_.:::::._**

¡Bien! Acá esta el tercer capítulo de este pequeño fic.

Si bien el capitulo anterior fue corto —_no solo por los que me lo han dicho, sino tambien para mi propio gusto_— es simplemente para poder ir entrando en el ámbito de la historia. Las cosas se van descubriendo a su tiempo, pero seria extraño que sea todo tan repentino(?)

Bueno, este capítulo es mas largo que el anterior, espero les gustara.

Como notaran, se hizo presente el encuentro de Inuyasha y Kikyou, y un poco de loa pensamientos de esta ultima —_la odia_—. Mas adelante irán apareciendo mas personajes que complicaran too'(?) jajaja

Una vez más, agradezco de todo corazón a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review, ya que me animan a continuar con esta pequeña cosa. Me agrada poder leerlos y me alientan en gran medida.

¡Muchas gracias!

Y tambien para los que agregan la historia a favoritos y alertas, me hace ilusionar al pensar que la seguirán leyendo ¡Gracias~!

Una ultima cosa y dejo de molestar(?)... No estoy segura que tan larga será esta historia, pero no creo que sobrepase los 10 capítulos porque no quiero hacer algo extremadamente largo que después tal vez no pueda terminar por diferentes causas —_Estudiante de medicina, explica mucho(?)_—. Así que no será algo largo, pero si gracioso y dramático... Amo el drama —_ojitos de corazón_—.

Bueno, eso era todo...

**_¡Reginae fuera!_**

P.D.: Y para los que habéis preguntado, posiblemente si, habrá lemon —_Tal vez, si sale como lo pensado_—.


	4. Chapter 4: Capítulo Tercero

**Algo cambia**

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me perteneces, son de la entera propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia a continuación no persigue ningún fin lucrativo.

**Título:** Algo cambia

**Pareja principal:** [Sesshoumaru / Kagome Higurashi]

**Pareja Secundaria:** [Miroku / Sango]; [InuYasha / Kykyou]

**Aclaraciones:**

Narrador

— Diálogo de los personajes —

— _"Pensamiento de los personajes" —_

[...] Aclaraciones de la autora

_Recuerdos_

**Género:** Humor/Romance/Drama/Acción

**Ranting:** T+

**Summary Completo:** Algo había cambiado en ellos, tal vez por la experiencia y el tiempo juntos, o simplemente era que nada podía permanecer igual que siempre. InuYasha aun seguía detrás de Kykyou mientras sus compañeros recriminaban el dejar a la joven miko dolida esperando a su encuentro. Pero en algún instante, no pudieron volver a ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de Kagome, no pudieron ver la tristeza al ver al Hanyou irse detrás de su predecesora. Solo pudieron verla sonreír, como si esperara, antes de irse al bosque en busca de alguien que desconocían.

_**.:::::.**_

_**Capítulo Tercero**_

_**.:::::.**_

_**.:::::.**_

El dia llego con lentitud a la gran ciudad de Tokio, iluminando las oscuras calles con los rayos del astro rey que, a diferencia de los otros días en aquel abrumador verano, se encontraba oculto entre grandes nubes de algodón que, a pesar de cubrirlo en gran medida, no eran capaces de contener su calor abrasador. Lentamente las rutinas de los habitantes del lugar daban comienzo, rumbo a sus trabajos, estudios o simplemente alguna actividad ociosa, incluso quienes se mantiene en sus viviendas para refugiarse del calor, más liviano que otros días.

En uno de los templos de la ciudad, rodeado de frondosos árboles, en la cima de unas largas escaleras, los habitantes de la casa parecían adentrarse en sus rutinas ya arraigadas. La familia Higurashi, encargada del templo, disfrutaba de un nuevo dia y, al mismo tiempo, de la inesperada llegada de la joven primogénita de la Sra. Higurashi. Kagome había llegado hacía apenas dos días, quedando solo un dia de su estadía antes de retomar su retorno a la época feudal. Pero aquello no era algo en lo que la familia pensara, disfrutando de la estancia de la joven miko.

Kagome, lejos de levantarse de su cama para continuar un nuevo dia, se mantenía recostada en la comodidad de la misma, rodeada de las colchas que le brindaban el calor y confort que en la época feudal parecía tan necesitada; aunque no estaba dispuesta a quejarse. Como única iluminación la luz solar que se filtraban por su ventana, se mantuvo serena observando el techo de su habitación con gesto ausente, perdida entre pensamientos, recuerdos y sentimientos.

Era uno de esos breves instantes en que recapacitar con lentitud lo ocurrido en los últimos tres años de su vida. La batalla contra Naraku, la recolección de la Shikon no Tama, su amor ya extinto por el hanyou con quien viajaba, el nuevo amor —_más__ grande, tal vez_— por el medio hermano del anterior, sus amigos del otro lado, el pequeño kitsuke a quien consideraba su hijo, la niña que acompañaba a su pareja a quien podría considerar casi igual, incluso Kikyou abarcaba una parte de su mente. Eran tantas cosas juntas que resultaban abrumadoras pero al mismo tiempo gratificante, como si fuera algo con lo que su vida contaba, su propia rutina a la que no parecía capaz de renunciar.

Unos fríos ojos ambarinos invadieron su mente.

Sesshomaru se había tomado posesión de su mente casi con recelo y autoridad, como si aquella aura intimidante y poderosa hubiera sido suficiente para tomar todo de ella, haciéndose con su cuerpo, su mente y su corazón. Aquel demonio, un asesino a sangre fría, había sido capaz de provocar en ella tales sensaciones que —_incluso con Inuyasha_— no sintió antes. Abrumadoras, como un fuego invadiendo su cuerpo, concentrándose en su vientre bajo, haciéndola ansiar la presencia del Taiyoukai, desear fundirse entre sus brazos, entregarse a los deseos de los que aquel ser era capaz de provocar. Deseaba con ansias que la noche llegara para poder ir en busca del Lord, y anhelaba que el dia nunca llegara para no abandonar sus brazos.

_Te haré mía en cuanto lo encuentre oportuno._

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo cuando las frases se hicieron parte en su ser, arrancándole un fuerte sonrojo y una sutil sonrisa. La voz grave, tan fría como siempre, pero también ronca y cargada de un deseo mal disimulado, aún permanecía latente en su cuerpo como si el aliento caliente de aquel youkai aun chocara contra su rostro para hacer estragos en ella. Tal vez eso era lo que más disfrutaba, lo que la hacía entregar todo por el Taiyoukai que, noche tras noche, la estrechaba entre sus brazos a la espera de poder concretar la unión que ambos ansiaban. Era aquella fijación solo hacia ella la que la había hecho olvidar por completo al hanyou, al saberse la única de poder haber conquistado el corazón del frío asesino —_a parte de Rin, siendo que la pequeña se había ganado el afecto incluso de Jaken_—. Pero lo que más le alentaba a continuar, a no dudar y volver siempre a los brazos del platinado,era su respuesta. Aquella respuesta donde ella era la única opción, donde no existía otra, no estaba la duda y la sombra del dolor se disipaba solo con sus ojos. Fríos y cálidos a la vez.

Si, Sesshomaru le había dado lo que no consiguió con Inuyasha. Ser ella la elegida y a quien le entrega su amor —_por mas frío que fuera_—.

Sonrió, con amor y un brillo de ilusión, mientras se levantaba de la comodidad de su casa, siendo consciente de los sonidos que empezaban a inundar su casa. Ya era hora de comenzar con su rutina, una a la que solo volvía en contadas ocasiones.

Tomó una muda de ropa, una toalla y los utensilios necesarios para su aseo antes de caminar rumbo al baño de su habitación. Sin dejar de envolverse entre recuerdos e ilusiones, sonrisas sutiles y unos ojos ambarinos que no abandonaban su mente.

Los recuerdos de los encuentros casuales con el Taiyoukai había vuelto a su mente mientras se hundía en la bañera, llena de agua caliente, liberando el estrés y tensión acumulada. Aquellos encuentros, pocos y espontáneos, se habían grabado a fuego en su mente y su cuerpo. Las veces que se había alejado de su grupo, con el dolor corroyendo su cuerpo al saber a Inuyasha en brazos de su antecesora, eran las compañías silenciosas de Sesshomaru lo que la reconfortaron. Aquel demonio se había mantenido a su lado, siempre a distancia prudente, acompañándola cuando el dolor la consumía, observándola con detenimiento hasta que, cansada de tanto llorar, se levantaba para volver con sus compañeros con fuerzas renovadas agradeciendo su compañía con la mirada.

Fue el paso del tiempo lo que cambio esa rutina con sutileza, a su tiempo, sin forzarlo o apresurarlos. Comenzaron con intercambio de monosílabos, preguntas a medio contestar, miradas profundas que solo duraban los pocos segundos que ella soportaba. Lentamente las lágrimas se hacían una compañía cada vez más esporádica, nula si se quiere, sin darse cuenta ya no era el deseo de refugiarse para ocultar su dolor sino el deseo de observar al demonio solo unos instantes. Con el tiempo ya no pensaba en el hanyou que había roto su corazón, solo buscando la presencia del platinado de mirada fría, ansiosa por su compañía, de escuchar su voz y ser el centro de su mirada.

Le había costado admitirlo, a sí misma y al demonio, por temor a ser dañada, de amar a un ser más imposible que el mismo medio demonio. Pero ni siquiera ella había sido la que había dado el brazo a torcer, ni había revelado ella sus sentimientos en primer lugar,ni siquiera recordaba haber derramado lágrimas de dolor por un amor no correspondido.

Sesshomaru, contra todo lo que ella pensaba, simplemente la había tomado, la había besado con necesidad mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos. Casi le había demandado entregarse a él, pertenecer solo a él, olvidarse de Inuyasha y entregarse a aquel sentimiento que compartían. Amor, pasión, deseo o simple cariño; eran todo y al mismo tiempo nada, no tenían un nombre para lo que sentían, entregándole solo apelativos que parecían acercarse a lo que realmente sentían. Pero eso era lo de menos.

—Hija, te dejo ropa limpia—

—Gracias mamá —hablo lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada a través de la puerta del baño mientras salía de la bañera.

Se envolvió en una toalla limpia mientras salía a su habitación observando la pequeña pila de ropa, doblada y preparada, que su madre había dejado sobre su cama. Revolviendo un poco entre esta se colocó un pequeño short azul cielo y una blusa blanca, ajustada debajo del busto para luego caer con gracia sobre su vientre hasta un poco encima de sus caderas. Peino su cabello, deshaciendo los nudos con lentitud, detallando su reflejo en el espejo completo de su recamara. Con lentitud, sus ojos chocolate iban delineando sus facciones, marcando sutiles marcas y rasgos que la hacen similar a su antecesora, aunque también notado lo que las diferenciaba.

El compararse con Kikyo había terminado por ser una muy mala costumbre. Aunque ahora ya no dolía como antes. Tal vez porque tenía quien la veía a ella, Kagome Higurashi, y no a una reencarnación. Alguien que veía a la humana, con defectos y virtudes, y la seguía eligiendo por sobre todo.

—Sesshomaru… —susurro para si terminando de arreglarse para salir de su recamara dispuesta a disfrutar el último día en su época antes de volver al encuentro de su amado youkai.

_**.:::::.**_

Una sonriente niña corría de un lado a otro, exasperando al pequeño demonio sapo que la perseguía con el único propósito de no ser apaleado por _su amo bonito_ si la niña sufría algún tipo de daño. Rin, por su parte, corría con todas sus fuerzas en aquella pradera rebosante de diversa flora que, a parte de brindar un embriagador aroma, cautivaba los ojos inocentes de la pequeña de apenas 10 años. Motivo más que suficiente para estirar sus brazos y seguir corriendo por el lugar, queriendo mimetizarse con su entorno, de dejarse envolver por el paisaje que la rodeaba hasta volverse uno.

Hasta que un choque con algo inusual la detuvo de su ensoñación.

—¡Señor Sesshomaru! —la niña observó a su mentor con una gran sonrisa, manteniendo una corta distancia entre ella y la pierna con la que con anterioridad había chocado.

—¡Amo Sesshomaru bienvenido de vuelta! —Jaken, quien se había acercado con el propósito de regañar a la niña, había desviado totalmente su objetivo al ver al Taiyoukai hacerse presente en el lugar.

—Hn—

Aquello fue suficiente para hacer saber a la niña y al demonio que su bienvenida había sido aceptada y escuchada, volviendo una vez más a la rutina que tan arraigada estaba en ellos sin darse cuenta, sabiendo que si el platinado no había dicho nada era que no tenía intenciones de dar una nueva dirección o rumbo.

La tarde lentamente empezaba a caer en el lugar, bañando con su luz naranja el lugar en el que se encontraban, iluminando aún más la belleza de la pradera en la que se encontraban. Las risas, los gritos y regaños no se hicieron esperar, entregándole la vida que le faltaba para completar la imagen casi idónea.

Sesshomaru, apartado de su pupila y sirviente, se mantuvo bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol observando su entorno con poco interés; atento a los movimientos de sus protegidos y al mismo tiempo sumergido en pensamientos abrumadores que consumen lentamente todo lugar en su mente. Era la imagen de una mujer de cabellos azabache y ojos chocolates la que se colaba, sin compasión, empujado su calma y tranquilidad para hundirlo en un embrollo de sensaciones de las que no se creía capaz de experimentar.

Pero, a pesar de saber eso, sin importar que aquella mujer tan testaruda y gritona pudiera ocasionar en el lo que en dos milenios nadie pudo no era motivo para que su fortaleza flaqueara; no se sentía mas débil, no se sentía vulnerable al enfrentar un enemigo, aún era capaz de ignorar el dolor si ha de recibir un ataque directo. Aún no sentía la duda en su cuerpo, en su pulso, al empuñar su espada para eliminar a su enemigo —_youkai, hanyou o humano_—.

Aunque, algo que ha cambiado —_o crecido_— desde que aquella humana empezó a ocupar espacio en su mente, fue el odio hacía su hermano. Hacía el mestizo que tantas veces hizo llorar a la mujer que ahora pretende hacer su compañera, las veces que la lastimo y la dejó de lado; todas las veces en las que la observo desde la distancia, asegurándose de que nada le pasara cuando su medio hermano estaba entre los brazos de aquel cadáver putrefacto. Era la indignación de saber que alguien —_de su propia sangre, aunque no lo apruebe_— sea capaz de ocasionar algo tan deshonroso como el intentar mantener a dos mujeres a su lado, a pesar de estar destruyendo el corazón de una de ellas.

Un gruñido bajo se ahogó en su garganta.

Solo tenia que esperar un poco más, esperar el momento oportuno en que aquel único lazo que aún unía a su mujer con el idiota de su hermano se terminará por romper. No esperaría a que aquella _promesa_ llegará a su final, no porque no creyera que la destrucción de Naraku estaba cerca, por el contrario, era la incertidumbre de saber si aquel idiota sería capaz de cumplir su parte, de tener la suficiente convicción de cumplir la promesa que alguna vez le hizo a la miko; el protegerla.

No podía dejarla en manos de ese idiota.

No estaba dispuesto a perder a su mujer por la ineptitud de su medio hermano. No lo iba a permitir.

Mucho menos por la intervención de aquel pútrido cadáver caminante.

_**.:::::.**_

La tensión se hizo presente una vez más, acompañada del sepulcral silencio que acompañaba al grupo de viajantes que lentamente se acercaban a su destino. La incomodidad y las miradas de molestia se habían convertido en algo de todo el dia entre los amigos, la nueva compañera recientemente integrada había sido catalogada como la manzana de la discordia entre si mismos. La indignación y la molestia se hacían cada vez más notorios ante las actitudes altaneras de la que, alguna vez, fue una gran miko.

—¿Cuanto falta para llegar? —el pequeño zorrito pregunto una vez más, en un murmullo sobre el hombro de la exterminadora, escondiendo su nariz en el hombro ajeno, en un intento de menguar el olor a huesos y barro.

—Solo un poco más—

—Extraño a Kagome-_Okasan_ —el susurro del niño, en respuesta de las palabras del monje, había llamado la atención de la mayoría de los integrantes; causando la molestia de una sacerdotisa —_la cual supo disimular_— y la explosiva reacción del hanyou.

—¡Fhe! ¡Deja de quejarte como un maldito bebé! —exclamó continuando su camino, seguido de Kikyo.

Una vez más, el silencio se hizo presente entre los presentes. Un suspiro inaudible había escapado de los labios del monje, observando al kitsuke en brazos de la exterminadora en un intento de contener las reacciones de ambos. Sango no estaba nada contenta con la integración de Kikyo en el grupo, mucho menos el haber partido los pocos días que Kagome había estado en su época y la actitud de la sacerdotisa no era algo que ayudará a mejorar su ánimo. Shippo, en cambio, estaba resentido por la forma de actuar de Inuyasha, cual perro faldero detrás de su amo, haciendo cuanta cosa le pidiera aquel cadáver caminante. Ninguno de los presentes podía esperar por llegar a la aldea de Kaede-_Obasa_n, en donde deseaban que Kagome los estuviera esperando.

Sin embargo, Kikyo no estaba contenta con la idea de volver a la aldea en busca de su reencarnación, tal vez por algún tipo de molestia que su presencia le ocasiona o porque las palabras de cierto _Taiyouka_i aún se mantenían latentes en su mente ¿Que podía tener esa mocosa que ella no lo tuviera mejor? Primero Inuyasha y luego aquel demonio, como si pudieran ver algo más que aquella niña malhumorada y torpe que solo era una carga.

Pero no estaba dispuesta a soportarla por mucho. Se encargaría de ella cuanto antes.

_**.:::::.**_

Bueno, acá finalmente les traje el siguiente capítulo de esta pequeña historia. Los problemas van apareciendo y el 'clímax' se esta acercando…. Cada uno preparándose a su propia forma.

He pensado algunas formas en que Inuyasha se entere finalmente lo que sucede entre Sesshomaru y Kagome, pero aun estoy indecisa ¿Alguien me ofrece ideas? Estoy abierta a escuchar y reflexionar lo que me propongan.

También, este capitulo me pareció algo… aburrido ¿Ustedes que dicen? Creo que me centro demasiado en cómo lo veía kagome, Sesshomaru y lo que pasó en el grupo en esos tres días.

En el siguiente capítulo, un pequeño adelanto, ¡se presenta Naraku!

Tambien prometo que sera más largo jajaja

Bueno, eso ha sido todo

_**¡Reginae fuera!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Capítulo Cuarto

**Algo cambia**

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me perteneces, son de la entera propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia a continuación no persigue ningún fin lucrativo.

**Título:** Algo cambia

**Pareja principal:** [Sesshoumaru / Kagome Higurashi]

**Pareja Secundaria:** [Miroku / Sango]; [InuYasha / Kikyou]

**Aclaraciones:**

Narrador

— Diálogo de los personajes —

— _"Pensamiento de los personajes" —_

[...] Aclaraciones de la autora

_Recuerdos_

**Género:** Humor/Romance/Drama/Acción

**Advertencia:** Lemon

**Ranting:** M

**Summary Completo:** Algo había cambiado en ellos, tal vez por la experiencia y el tiempo juntos, o simplemente era que nada podía permanecer igual que siempre. InuYasha aun seguía detrás de Kikyo mientras sus compañeros recriminaban el dejar a la joven miko dolida esperando a su encuentro. Pero en algún instante, no pudieron volver a ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de Kagome, no pudieron ver la tristeza al ver al Hanyou irse detrás de su predecesora. Sólo pudieron verla sonreír, como si esperara, antes de irse al bosque en busca de alguien que desconocían.

_**.:::::.**_

_**Capítulo Cuarto**_

_**.:::::.**_

_**.:::::.**_

Una exclamación queda salió de sus labios, la sensación de caída y un golpe inminente llegó a su cuerpo, estremeciéndose pero, tal vez fruto de constantes batallas, tuvo la habilidad suficiente para sujetarse de una raíz en mejor estado. Kagome soltó un suspiro, elevando la mirada siendo recibida por aquel imponente cielo azul, tan brillante y despejado; por poco y caía de espaldas al fondo del pozo, algo que no le resultaría agradable. Término de escalar por la pared del pozo devorador de huesos, prestando mayor atención a las raíces de la cuales se sujetaba, procurando que estas pudieran soportar su peso y el de la gran mochila a su espalda. Cada día sentía que se hacía más grande y pesada.

La gran mochila amarilla cayó estrepitosamente contra el pasto, cortando el silencio relajante del bosque mientras la sacerdotisa se sentaba en el borde del pozo, recuperando el aliento perdido por la escalada. Tal vez debería pensar en traer menos cosas a la época feudal, eso no podría significar nada bueno para su espalda pero, por mucho que lo dijera y se lo propusiera, sabía que sería todo lo contrario, que llevaría más regalos, presentes y utensilios que pudieran ser útiles para el viaje. Era algo inevitable y a lo que se había resignado.

Por unos instantes, cortos pero significativos, la azabache se perdió en un mar de pensamientos e ilusiones. Se dejó envolver por la calma de aquel bosque tan etéreo, dejó que la ilusión de un mañana mejor inundara sus sentidos para llevarla aquel mundo en el que cada uno de sus deseos era una posibilidad inminente. Su imaginación, tan ansiosa como veloz, la llevó a pensar en un mundo con aquel demonio platinado, una vida junto a él, tal vez una eternidad. Cachorros corriendo de un lado a otro, sintiendo sus brazos envolver su cuerpo y entregarle el calor que la completaba.

Si tan solo…

La tormenta de la realidad nublo su cielo, atacó sus ilusiones y en su rostro reflejó la pesadez del cansancio de lo que estaba obligada a tratar. Si tan solo Naraku no existiera; si tan solo la Shikon no fuera la manzana de la discordia en aquel mundo…

Si tan solo todo fuera tan perfecto como ella imaginaba.

—"_Tonterías…"_ —si aquello no existiera, si no estuviera en una guerra sin cuartel contra aquel desgraciado hanyou, si la joya maldita no existiera; su amor por aquel Taiyoukai tampoco existiría.

Con una renovada sonrisa, tomó su mochila y emprendió camino a la aldea de Kaede-_Okasan_. Tenia una misión que concluir y un destino al cual llegar.

_**.:::::.**_

En la aldea de la vieja sacerdotisa, el aire tenso y pesado llenaba de incomodidad a sus ocupantes que, removiéndose en sus lugares, se miraban unos a otros con el anhelo de que todo diera su final. Ese mismo día, temprano en la mañana, los viajeros habían llegado en busca de su compañera siendo gratamente recibidos por la venerable anciana pero ni siquiera el cansancio y los deseos de renovar fuerzas pudieron aligerar el ambiente. Kaede podía darse cuenta que todo se debía a su hermana que, tan natural y fría como siempre, manipulaba al hanyou a su antojo bajo la furibunda mirada de los demás integrantes.

El silencio, denso, se prolongó por largo tiempo, ni siquiera la anciana se atrevió a cortarlo en busca de algún anécdota, prefiriendo guardar la paciencia hasta la llegada de la pequeña niña, Kagome. Quien no se hizo esperar.

—¡Buenos dí-! —Kagome, con una radiante sonrisa, había cortado el ambiente mientras corría la cortina de paja de la entrada, observando el panorama que frente a ella se extendía.

Al fondo de la cabaña, frente al fuego, Kaede se encontraba sentada terminando de preparar —_lo que supuso_— sería el almuerzo. De un lado el monje Miroku con una expresión serena, la misma que utilizaba cuando una situación le incomodaba, a un lado de una furibunda exterminadora que, al verla, apaciguó su expresión. Del otro lado Inuyasha y Kikyo con una pose relajada, aunque lamentablemente para el platinado, esta no le era tan fácil de mantener. En un extremo alejado de la cabaña, en uno de los rincones más alejados de la sacerdotisa de barro, Kirara y Shippo se encontraban entretenidos en alguno de los juguetes traídos por la joven futurista.

Una escena que dejó a Kagome con la palabra en la boca.

—¡Kagome! —Sango, la primera en reaccionar, se levantó de su lugar para abrazar a su amiga; seguida de un kitsuke que se acurruco en los brazos de su madre.

—¡Kagome-_Okasan!_

—Bienvenida, Señorita Kagome.

Las bienvenidas lentamente se fueron dando, siendo recibidas por una sonriente muchacha que, lejos de presentar algún tipo de dolor por la pareja presente, se adentró en la cabaña para comenzar a repartir los tan preciados presentes para sus amigos. La incomodidad en los presentes persiste, aunque ahora más ligera ante la tranquilidad con la que la azabache se movía, ocasionando la sonrisa de quienes eran conocedores de su secreto y la mueca de su predecesora —_que bien supo ocultar_—.

Inuyasha, quien había permanecido callado a pesar de la llegada de su querida amiga, se removió incomodo en su posición, observando a la joven sacerdotisa. En su interior, a pesar de negarlo, buscaba algún resquicio de dolor o incomodidad ante la presencia de Kikyo, como si anhelada confirmar que el amor de aquella muchacha aún le pertenecía. Atreviéndose, incluso, intuir que la joven ocultaba muy bien su dolor, creyendo tontamente que aquello le podría estar resultando devastador pero tal vez era su egoísmo lo que le impedía separarse de ella. Solo tal vez.

_**.:::::.**_

En las lejanas tierras del sur, entre la oscuridad de las montañas y el bosque, envueltos en los mantos de energía negativa. Aquel que podría haber llegado a ser un bosque de gran belleza e imponencia, ahora era consumido por la oscuridad y dolor, matando todo lo que a su alrededor floreciera.

—¿Nuestro gran Lord enamorado?—

La cínica voz de aquel despreciable hanyou se hizo escuchar en la oscuridad de la habitación, finamente decorada pero hundida en la miseria del aura de aquel demonio. Una sonrisa, macabra y burlona, se extendió por sus labios mientras sus brillantes ojos rojos observaban con interés las escenas repetidas en el espejo de Kanna. Los diferentes encuentros del gran Lord con la miko se desarrollan con lentitud para el deleite de su espectador, dando fin en el último de ellos, en aquel el que el inuyoukai afirma definitivamente que la haría su mujer.

—¿Qué tendrá de cautivador la pequeña miko? ¿Eh, Kagura? —su rostro, sutilmente visible en la oscuridad de la habitación viro hacia la bruja del viento, quien solo desvió la mirada.

La mujer expresaba libremente el desprecio hacía las escenas antes vistas, consumiéndose en los celos y el rencor hacía aquella humana, embargando su cuerpo lentamente llevándola a abismo de la oscuridad. Aquello solo causa la carcajada, _siniestra_, de su creador. Kanna, espectadora de aquel espectáculo, permanecía impoluta mientras mostraba en su espejo continuamente aquellos encuentros, culminando finalmente en uno de aquellos besos fugaces entre los amantes.

—¿Deberíamos visitarla?—

_**.:::::.**_

La tarde había caído con lentitud sobre aquella escondida aldea, que finalizaba por aquel día sus labores, preparándose para una noche de merecido descanso. En la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, quien había realizado sus labores a pesar de sus visitantes, había menguado el ambiente lo suficiente para no sofocar a sus integrantes con la tensión. Los viajeros, algo agotados por tanto viaje, habían descansado aquel día para retomar su viaje en la mañana siguiente, con fuerzas renovadas.

Durante el día cada quien se había centrado en diferentes labores, Inuyasha y Kikyo había desaparecido en el bosque en algún instante del día, lo que —_lejos de causar conmoción_— permitió al grupo exhalar un suspiro de alivio. Kagome se dedicó a ayudar a sus amigos y compañeros, aliviando su pesar con todas sus fuerzas, sin mostrar algún tipo de incomodidad ante la integración de Kikyo al grupo, a parte de la evidente hostilidad con la que la miko muerta se refería para con ellos. Pero eso lejos de molestar a la joven, le causaba decepción al saber que el hanyou estaba demasiado cegado por su amor.

Como una vez lo estuvo ella.

Pero caída la tarde todos se fueron reuniendo en el interior de la cabaña, preparando todo para el viaje de mañana, entre palabras vagas y frases inconclusas. Mientras la cena era preparada, Kagome no pudo evitar perderse una vez más entre sus pensamientos, siempre atenta a las energías de su alrededor, alerta; esperando.

—¿No iras a buscarlo?—

La pregunta soltada en un murmullo, como una acusación, fue dicha por Kikyo con una sutil sonrisa entre sus labios, cínica y hasta burlona, observando a su predecesora que pareció salir de su trance. Para muchos aquella pregunta no tuvo sentido alguno ¿Buscar a quien? más parecía ser algo que ambas sacerdotisas sabían perfectamente, ocasionando una expresión de sorpresa en el juvenil rostro de Kagome

La joven futurista observó a su predecesora detenidamente, ¿lo sabía? pero ¿_cómo_? ¿Quien se lo había dicho? ¿Cuando lo supo? Tantas preguntas y sin respuesta aparente, mientras todos esperaban la respuesta a la pregunta formulada a su persona. Desconcertada, desorientada, solo pudo observar a su interlocutora como temiendo encontrar en su rostro las respuestas a sus preguntas. Siendo tan cuidadosa y meticulosa en que aquella relación no saliera a la luz antes de tiempo, ahora era descubierta por quien nunca pensó le interesa. Tal vez…

—¿A que te refieres, Kikyo? —Inuyasha no soporto la intriga, intercalando su ambarina mirada entre ambas mikos. Los celos comenzaron a florecer en su ser, a pesar de ya no tener derechos sobre la azabache.

—¿No dirás nada? —la mujer de barro no presto atención a su pareja, elevando una de sus cejas observando a su reencarnación.

Kagome mantenía su mirada fija en la mujer frente a ella, sabiéndose el centro de la mirada de sus amigos que —_a pesar de no estar enterada_— habían entendido de que hablaba la miko; Kaede, por el contrario, solo entrecerró su ojo reprimiendo el deseo de detener a su hermana a pesar de no saber a donde quería llegar. Inuyasha molesto de verse ignorado, frunció el ceño para mirar fijamente a Kagome, esperando por la respuesta que ahora todos ansiaban.

Mientras la joven, a solo unos segundos de soltar su respuesta, lo _sintió_. No podía equivocarse, nunca se equivocaba cuando de él se trataba. Sesshômaru estaba cerca, esperándola, provocando un estremecimiento en su cuerpo que no pasó desapercibido para los presentes. Si no se presentaba ante el youkai, este se presentaría ante ella y eso complicaría las cosas, más de lo que ya de por sí estaban. Desvió su mirada a la puerta de la cabaña, pensando en una rápida huida pero nada llegaba a su cabeza.

—Kagome—

Inuyasha no pudiendo soportar más la intriga, llamó a su compañera con un tono autoritario, desplegando en el la muda orden de hablar, demandando una respuesta. Capto los ojos de la joven, que lo observó entre ausente y preocupada, como si algo invadiera su mente y no la dejara pensar con claridad.

—¿Cómo te enteraste?—

Aquella pregunta no pareció ser la esperada por Kikyo, quien se había imaginado a la joven rogarle con la mirada guardar tal secreto cuando, en cambio, solo recibió una mirada de muda resignación esperado una respuesta. Enarco una ceja ¿es que no deseaba mantener _aquello_ oculto? O simplemente se habia resignado a revelarlo de la forma menos idónea. Observando por el rabillo del ojo al hanyou ofuscado, claramente molesto por no entender lo sucedido, pero sorprendiéndose al ver a los demás integrantes del grupo con la mirada fija en su amiga, como si esperaran algo que ya sabían. Interesante.

—No fue algo difícil, ¿tan bajo puedes caer? —contestó al fin, volviendo a ver a su reencarnación.

—¿Qué?—

—¿No es cruel engañarlo? Sabes que solo lo estás reemplazando.—

Kagome, finalmente comprendiendo las palabras de la miko de barro, reflejó la sorpresa e incredulidad ante sus palabras ¿creía que usaba a Sesshômaru porque no tenía a Inuyasha? Aquel pensamiento la hizo bajar la mirada, ¿que clase de acusación era aquella? Jamas podría usar a alguien de esa forma, jamás podría condenar a alguien a lo que ella una vez sufrió porque, si, ella fue el reemplazo de Kikyo hasta que ella volvió a la vida. No, no era reemplazo de Inuyasha y mucho menos un consuelo. Era por se Sesshômaru, simplemente él. Sonrió de medio lado, encogiéndose de hombros.

—En todo caso, ¿porque no te vas con él?—

La miko continuó, imprimiendo en sus palabras las intenciones ocultas que Kagome percibe y que el resto no. Sabía que ya no tenía cabida en el grupo, eso era lo que intentaba decirle, que ya no tenía sentido permanecer al lado de Inuyasha porque ahora no le sería útil. Kikyo podría detectar los fragmentos, tenía más poder, más experiencia; Kikyo era… Kikyo.

Sonrió, así que era eso.

Celos.

La presencia en el exterior se hizo más persistente, sabía que al demonio se le iba agotando la paciencia y su tiempo caducaba. Aquella charla ya no tenía sentido, no tenía propósito de continuarla y, mucho menos, interés.

—Supongo que contigo en el grupo es más que suficiente...—la miko se encogió de hombros, con una sutil sonrisa entre sus brazos ante la atónita mirada de sus compañeros.

Pero antes de que alguien siquiera pudiera dar algún tipo de replica o exclamación, Kagome se levanto de donde estaba para salir por la puerta de la cabaña, dejando a muchos con las palabras en la boca, ansiosa por ir al encuentro de quien la esperaba.

—Iré a tomar un paseo, no me esperen por favor—murmuró antes de salir, con un movimiento de mano, se internó en la oscuridad de la noche con calma, desplegando su aura para hacerle saber que iba a su encuentro.

_**.:::::.**_

Un gruñido luchó por salir de sus labios mientras continuaba aquel andar lento, elegante, dejando a su paso la estela de su energía, poderosa e intimidante. La noche había caído en aquel bosque, ocultando de ojos curiosos a las criaturas que se valían de la oscuridad; el misterio envolvía a los entes que se arremolinaban sobre la pobre alma que se adentraba en sus territorios prohibidos. La luna, impoluta y magnifica en el horizonte, se alzaba con orgullo, único testigo de aquella tierra.

Sus pasos se detuvieron, dejando correr con libertad su energía para alertar de su presencia, para advertir y _atraer_. Una vez más volvía a caer en sus anhelos, en deseos mundanos que una vez rechazo y ahora lo doblegaban a necesitará de la presencia de aquella humana.

Una vez más llamaba a la mujer hasta sus brazos, esperando en el corazón del bosque a que la culpable apareciera.

En medio de un prado, pequeño pero no sofocante, tenuemente iluminado, oculto de ojos ajenos pero facil de encontrar; espero a que su mujer se presentara. Sabía dónde se encontraba, sentía su olor no muy lejos de aquel lugar, sentía su energía contenida y al mismo tiempo alterada; podía notar que no se había motivo a pesar del mudo llamado. Entrecerró sus ojos ámbar mientras observaba el horizonte, alzando sus ojos hasta encontrar la luna menguante iluminar el firmamento.

Aquel era el momento.

Sin expresión, se mantuvo sereno en su lugar, envuelto entre la oscuridad y la sutil luz de su guía. Atento a su entorno, a las energías y cambios en el ambiente, pendiente de _ella_ y su alrededor. Sabía de la nueva adquisición del híbrido, no le tomó demasiado descubrirlo, ocasionando que el asco y odio hacía su persona solo pudiera aumentar. Un cadáver no era más que una molestia; en batalla y para el olfato.

La energía espiritual llegó a su persona, arrancándolo de sus pensamientos.

Desvió la mirada, mirando la oscuridad del bosque —_de donde sabía llegaría su mujer_—, escuchando casi con facilidad sus pasos, sintiendo su energía acercarse cada vez más calmada, dócil y sutil, como una caricia de los pétalos caídos de un cerezo. Pero también percibió la incomodidad, el descontrol que intenta menguar sin lograrlo completamente; pudo notar que, lo que le hubiera pasado, la había dejado alterada.

Cuanto podía revelar su energía.

—Sesshomaru—

El llamado de la mujer llegó a sus sensibles oídos, captando su atención y su profunda mirada, encontrándose con aquel chocolate fundido que lo observaba con expectación y alegría, mientras la muchacha se acercaba hasta él para rodearlo con sus brazos, mientras la sonrisa que tanto ansiaba el Lord surcaba sus labios, siendo él el único objetivo de esta.

Tonta humana que lo hacía ansiar su presencia.

_**.:::::.**_

¡Buenas!

Antes que nada; **Lo lamento**.

Se que he tardado con la continuación más de lo que usualmente tardó, incluso creo que más pero estas semanas no he tenido buenos momentos. Algunos trámites que consumen el poco tiempo que he tenido, exámenes que me han sacado la cabeza y —_¿porque no decirlo?_— el repentino cambio de carrera que se me ha ocurrido hacer —_si, mitad de año. Gran momento para cambio de carrera_—. Pero ¡eh! con el cambio tendré que esperar para el próximo cuatrimestre —_mitad de julio_—para seguir, así que tendré más tiempo para escribir —_si mi madre no consume el tiempo adquirido_—

Bien, dadas las aclaraciones, ¿que les pareció el capitulo? Un poco más largo que los demás…

Y también agradezco a quienes me dieron sus ideas para que Inuyasha descubriera la relación de Sesshomaru y Kagome, finalmente tengo algo en mente que —_espero_— les guste tanto como a mi me encanto.

También, permítanme anunciar, el próximo capítulo tendrá lemon. Oh, sí señoras y señores, este fue el interludio para la gran noticia pero no todo puede ser color de rosa. Naraku se esta preparando para atacar ¿que creen que pase? No les diré~

Dentro de unos días actualizaré "Los Inus del Sol", esperenlo~

Ahora si los dejo.

_**¡Reginae fuera!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Capítulo Quinto

**Algo cambia**

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me perteneces, son de la entera propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia a continuación no persigue ningún fin lucrativo.

**Título:** Algo cambia

**Pareja principal:** [Sesshoumaru / Kagome Higurashi]

**Pareja Secundaria:** [Miroku / Sango]; [InuYasha / Kikyou]

**Aclaraciones:**

Narrador

— Diálogo de los personajes —

— _"Pensamiento de los personajes" —_

[...] Aclaraciones de la autora

_Recuerdos_

**Género:** Humor/Romance/Drama/Acción

**Advertencia:** Lemon

**Ranting:** T+

**Summary Completo:** Algo había cambiado en ellos, tal vez por la experiencia y el tiempo juntos, o simplemente era que nada podía permanecer igual que siempre. InuYasha aun seguía detrás de Kikyo mientras sus compañeros recriminaban el dejar a la joven miko dolida esperando a su encuentro. Pero en algún instante, no pudieron volver a ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de Kagome, no pudieron ver la tristeza al ver al Hanyou irse detrás de su predecesora. Sólo pudieron verla sonreír, como si esperara, antes de irse al bosque en busca de alguien que desconocían.

_**.:::::.**_

_**Capítulo Quinto**_

_**.:::::.**_

_**.:::::.**_

La noche como un manto intangible sobre la inmensidad del bosque, la oscuridad se hacía paso entre las sombras uniformes que —_sin saberlo_— conquistaron aquel excéntrico lugar en donde lo impensable tenía lugar. Entre el silencio del crepúsculo, las figuras de dos amantes se hacían tenuemente perceptibles, tan ocultos, tan protegidos y, al mismo tiempo —_inevitablemente_— observados por el astro lunar que —_desde su firmamento_— era único testigo de aquella demostración tan sublime, tan íntima y tan ansiada.

—Sesshomaru—

El murmullo de la fémina hizo eco en la inmensidad del bosque, con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas, solo había atinado a abrazar con mayor fuerza aquel que ocultaba su cuerpo de ojos curiosos. El mismo al que hace sólo instantes había nombrado. Las grandes manos del demonio recorrían su figura con calma, como si ansiara que aquellas curvas quedarán grabadas a fuego en su mente, en lo más profundo de su ser pero —_y al mismo tiempo_— sabiendo que no podria renunciar a ellas una vez las obtuviera.

Un suave gemido escapó de los sonrosados labios de su amante que, recostada contra el verde césped, se encorvo a su encuentro. Incentivando a que recorriera la piel oculta entre sus ropajes. Tentando y descontrolandolo tan descaradamente, pero tan sublime que lo hacía sucumbir inevitablemente a la necesidad.

—Mía—

Soltado en un suspiro, recorriendo con sus labios la piel nívea del cuello, centrándose en aquel punto donde su pulso se acelera, donde la sangre corría descontrolada por su cuerpo. El cuerpo que tanto ansiaba tomar se estremeció bajo su tacto que, impaciente, recorría la piel expuesta de sus piernas subiendo con lentitud, como si gozara de la paciencia que sus labios no poseía. La fémina suspiro por sus caricias, sus besos, entregándose a él con entereza, doblegándose ante su tacto.

—Te amo— Kagome sonrió levemente, enredando sus finos dedos en las hebras platinadas mientras sus labios, algo hinchados por los pasados besos, eran nuevamente tomados bajo el control insaciable de su amante.

Sesshomaru se permitió saborear el dulce néctar que los labios de su mujer, embriagándose con su sabor, doblegándose ante su olor; sucumbiendo ante su _necesidad _¿Cuando cayó bajo el control de aquella humana? ¿Cuando, si no, hubiera previsto estar en aquella situación? Con sus manos recorriendo las piernas de aquella humana tan testaruda, con sus labios descendiendo por su mentón hasta su cuello, con la imperiosa necesidad de despojarla de sus ropajes ansioso por observar aquella figura que —_hasta el momento_— se le había privado.

Ella _gimió_. Él _sonrío_.

Sus manos, que hasta el momento se habían mantenido fuera de aquella barrera de tela, habían logrado colarse entre su polera, ascendiendo por la piel de su vientre hasta sus senos. Con sutiles caricias —_consciente de las garras_— tomó ambos montículos en sus manos, apretándolos con delicadeza antes de amansarlos. Sus besos —_en su cuello_— fueron lentamente convirtiéndose en mordidas, chupones, marcando la suave y tersa piel en el lugar exacto en donde la marca debía ser hecha.

Ella, ansiosa y sucumbiendo ante sus más bajos instintos —_aquellos de los que nunca creyó ser poseedora_— se dejó guiar por la curiosidad de conocer el cuerpo que ahora se erguía imponente sobre ella. Sus manos, con aquella placentera sensación cosquilleante, comenzaron a recorrer la piel de su cuello, adentrándose entre la fina seda de sus ropajes —_agradeciendo en su interior que cualquier armadura fuera deshecha antes de su encuentro_—.

Las telas fueron cayendo con soltura por las pieles de los amantes, entre tirones y jalones que —_aunque no prestaban la suficiente atención_— demostraba la ansiedad por sentir su cuerpo en pleno contacto. El uniforme de la sacerdotisa —_escandaloso, a palabras del Taiyoukai_— terminó por ser el manto que protege la fina piel de su cuerpo en contra del césped, mas nada podía hacer contra las caricias y besos propinados por el imponente demonio. El _obi_ se doblegó ante los finos dedos de la muchacha quien, sucumbiendo ante los demandantes labios de su contrario, soltaba jadeos extasiados.

—Sessho-maru—susurros incesantes, mezcla de jadeos con suaves suspiros.

Ojos chocolates chocando constantemente con los ambarinos. Sus miradas siempre fijas, cayendo en el éxtasis de las caricias, firmes y torpes, seguras y ansiosas, rebosantes de un deseo que solo aquellos amantes podría experimentar. Las palabras sobraban en aquellos instantes, cuando sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos como propios, reconociendo y conociendo lo que se habían prohibido y ahora —_con tanta familiaridad_— se entregaban como si no existiera un mañana.

Tal vez no lo hubiera. O tal vez si.

No les importa.

Gemidos se perdían en la inmensidad de la noche, ahogados en besos cargados de pasión, de deseo, alimentándose de un néctar desconocido pero que —_sin saberlo_— habían buscado durante tanto tiempo. Besos, jadeos, roces, gemidos y gruñidos roncos, la sinfonía que solo ellos podrían interpretar, tan unica y tan similar; la primera, mas no la última. Única como ninguna, sin importar cuantas veces se repitiera, nunca volvería a ser la misma mas nunca carecería del deseo que hasta ahora eran capaces de experimentar.

El sudor corriendo por su piel, mezclándose entre sus cabellos y los ropajes aun en sus cuerpos, con sus cuerpos entrelazados, hundidos entre sus brazos, fundiéndose en el éxtasis de su unión.

Sesshomaru la observó con detenimiento, cayendo en los pozos chocolates que hacía tanto tiempo —_y contra todo pronóstico_— había conseguido cautivar su corazón de hielo, y ahora, finalmente, sería poseedor de todo lo que aquella humana pudiera ofrecerle. Los rizos azabache enredados entre sus dedos, entre las garras que tantas veces fueron manchadas de sangre, sucumbiendo ante sus deseos. Entregándole los gemidos y jadeos que ningún otro tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar, ofreciéndole su cuerpo sin algún tipo de remordimiento. Entregándole algo que ningún otro ser podría probar.

Porque era _suya. _

Kagome sonrió, acercándose al cuerpo que le brindaba el calor que —_sin saberlo_— había buscado tan ansiosa, confundiendolo ante una inconsciente soledad. Y ahora estaba aquí, entre los brazos de un hombre que no le juraba amor eterno, que no sonreía con amor, que no recitaba poemas como en sus sueños de infancia pero —_y siendo consciente de aquello_— lo siente tan cálido, tan amoroso, tan único. Con cada roce, con cada caricia y besos era capaz de sentir lo que palabras no eran capaces de expresar, capaz de sentir el amor que sus labios no recitaban. Y, al igual que ella, entregando todo cuanto tenía por aquello que había nacido con solo una mirada, en medio de una guerra sin fin. Porque le daba a obtener lo que ningún otro ser podría poseer.

Porque era _suyo_.

—Kagome—su nombre escapó de sus labios, envolviéndola entre sus brazos en el instante en que ambos cuerpos formaron uno.

Gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos se perdieron en la oscuridad del bosque, llegando a los ignorantes que se perdían entre los peligros de aquellos lares, alejándose con el viento que corría con fuerza entre los árboles; bajo el silenciosos testigo del firmamento.

_**.:::::.**_

—¿Que fue todo aquello, Kikyo?—Inuyasha, parado bajo la protección del Goshinboku, observó a la sacerdotisa que una vez había amado y que —_ingenuamente_— aún creía amar.

La mujer, rodeada por sus esbirros, observó al hanyou con claro entendimiento por sus palabras. Parada en medio de aquel pequeño claro que rodeaba el Árbol Sagrado, inmersa en aquel mundo que no pertenecía ni al pasado ni al presente, ni a la muerte ni a la vida, solo esbozo una sutil sonrisa hacía el ser que tanto ansiaba matar. Su belleza, tan etérea como espectral, no era más que el recuerdo de la gran mujer que fue, sus ojos chocolates, tan vacíos y sin vida, solo reflejan el inmenso abismo del dolor.

Tan perfecta, tan única… y tan _muerta_.

Inuyasha intento devolver la sonrisa, ansiosos por a ausencia de la pequeña sacerdotisa que —_luego de abandonar la cabaña_— había desaparecido su rastro sin contemplaciones. Mas no podía expresar su preocupación libremente, tal vez por su orgullo, o por la mujer que se acercaba a su persona con pasos silenciosos ¿Tenía algún derecho sobre Kagome, en aquellas instancias? Él mismo la había alejado, la mantuvo aparte, una segunda opción que usaba —_sin remordimientos_— cuando la sacerdotisa de barros desaparecía. Pero, llegado a este instante, su ausencia se hacía tan palpable y dolorosa.

—¿Hay algo que te moleste, Inuyasha?—

El aliento —_frío_— chocó contra su rostro, ocasionando un sutil estremecimiento que —_sin querer dar cabida a más_— atribuyo al amor que profesaba inútilmente. Tenía a Kikyo, si, la tenía finalmente. Ahora ella estaba a su lado, como siempre debió ser, enfrentándose a Naraku hasta el final. Ahora podría brindarle el amor que durante tanto tiempo guardo, y ella podría brindarle su amor _—un frío y rencoroso amor_—.

La envolvió entre sus brazos, intentando reconfortarse.

—¿De que iba lo que hablaste con Kagome?—cuestionó al fin, con un tono suave sin querer provocar la molestia de su acompañante.

—Nada importante. Solo sentía curiosidad por su nueva compañía—sonrió aún más por sus palabras, apoyando su rostro contra el pecho del hanyou, pasando por algo la tensión que invadió el cuerpo ajeno.

—¿Compañía?—

El silencio volvió a prolongarse, esta vez más tenso, entre ambos amantes fundidos en un abrazo carente de afecto, engañándose con un amor ya expirado.

_**.:::::.**_

Un nuevo día daba inicio en aquella época de guerra, con los rayos del sol bañando las copas de los árboles que, tan unidos entre sí, protegían a aquellos que se ocultaban bajo su follaje. Las criaturas, conscientes del contado tiempo de luminosidad, escapaban de sus escondrijos en busca de aquello que en la inmensidad de la noche no podrían obtener, aliviados de saber que aquellas criaturas —_tan peligrosas_— solamente volvían cuando la noche volviera a caer.

—Solo será un día más—replicó la sacerdotisa, observando al youkai con el ceño fruncido.

No hacía mucho que habían despertado, o al menos ella lo había hecho, siendo el recibimiento el incandescente sol quien —_como un recordatorio_— les avisaba que su tiempo debía terminarse una vez más. Más, seres tan tercos como ellos, se negaban a separarse luego de aquella noche fue expresado sin la necesidad de palabras, disfrutando de la compañía y el calor que se brindan mutuamente.

Kagome, quien elevaba la cabeza para poder observar al Taiyoukai con molestia, se dejó caer con frustración sobre su pecho, aun envuelta en el fierro brazo de su amante. Uno sobre el otro, era solo la _yukata_ del platinado lo que protegía la frágil figura femenina del frío de la mañana y —_si viniera el caso_— de los ojos de los inmerecidos. Descansando sobre el pecho del demonio, la azabache se perdió en las formas que lentamente tomaba el bosque a su alrededor, jugando distraídamente con la estola de Sesshomaru.

—Solo un día, Sesshomaru. Luego iré contigo, sin importar que, pero debo ir—volvió a intentar, con voz cargada de súplica, ansiosa por recibir la afirmación que tanto buscaba.

La marca en su cuello que —_lentamente_— tomaba la forma de luna creciente, iba cambiando su tonalidad para, llegado el momento, igualar a la que el platinado tenía en la frente. Prueba innegable de que aquella mujer era suya. Y eso era lo que tanto molestaba al Inu que, por décima vez, soltó un gruñido en protesta de tales pedidos.

¿Es que tanto le costaba entender a la humana que aquello era simplemente impensable?

¿Cómo podría simplemente dejarla ir luego de haberla marcado como su mujer? Y mucho menos con el inepto de su hermano que —_estaba seguro_— aún creía que aquella fémina podía pertenecer. Pero al mismo tiempo podía comprender, a la vez que podía visualizar el lado positivo de aquel infame pedido.

Sabía de la promesa que su mujer mantenía con el híbrido, la misma que se había propuesto a cumplir, o al menos hasta que hablara finalmente con el mestizo sobre la actual situación. Podía tener la certeza de que la sacerdotisa tenía en planes hablar con su medio hermano para verse libre de aquella promesa —_a la que no le encontraba valor_—. De todas las humanas que hubieran existido su atención tenía que haberse puesto justamente en aquella que no estaba dispuesta a romper una mera promesa.

Por una vez, ¿no podía ser como los demás humanos?

—"_**Si así fuera, no sería nuestra"**_—respondió al fin la voz de su bestia, tan interesada y divertida por su problema interno.

—"_Yako"_—

Reprimió un gruñido en el fondo de su garganta, maldiciendo el momento en que su bestia parecía cobrar más control en aquellas situaciones tan molestas. Aunque sabía que tenía razón, no era suficiente para que lo admitiera fácilmente. Incluso a sí mismo —_porque en sí era él mismo_— no podría dar cabida a esas palabras.

—Tienes hasta el atardecer—contestó al fin, maldiciéndose internamente por haber caído ante las imposiciones de la mujer.

Mas fue la enorme sonrisa que le brindó, conjuntamente con la visión de su espalda —_con la ilusión de su figura desnuda debajo de su yukata_— lo que terminó por darle sentido a su propia pelea interna. Aquella mujer, milagrosamente sin darse cuenta, podía hacerlo caer en el pecado de la lujuria y el deseo con la sola visión de su figura.

Aunque no era algo que vaya a decirle con tanta facilidad.

Suficiente problema tenía con lidiar sin que ella lo supiera.

_**.:::::.**_

—¿Ya estas lista, Kagura?—

La bruja del viento volvió la mirada a —_quien podría considerar_— su hermana, ocultando la mueca que se formó en sus labios detrás de su abanico, reprimiendo el gruñido en su garganta. Si bien el pedido entregado por su creador no era difícil de cumplir, incluso podría decirse que no difería en gran medida por los antes pedidos, el disgusto y la incomodidad por la nueva perspectiva de las cosas la enfurecía y —_sin poder evitarlo o controlarlo_— destruía el control sobre la máscara que tan fieramente se esforzaba en mantener.

—¿Incómoda por enfrentarte a tu rival en el amor?—la inconfundible carcajada de Hakudoshi resonó en la precaria habitación donde se encontraban reunidos, esperando el instante en que debieran ir a la batalla.

—Como si eso fuera posible—Akago observó con cierto desinterés las actitudes de sus hermanos—. Es obvio que no tiene oportunidad contra la humana—

—¡Como si eso me importa!—un gruñido abandonó la garganta de la bruja del viento, observando la mueca burlona del niño de cabellos blancos y la indiferencia del bebé, quienes, sin miramientos, parecían burlarse de su desdicha.

Ya no era secreto para ninguno de ellos que el Lord del Oeste tenía especial interés por una humana, específicamente aquella que acompañaba al hanyou platinado durante tanto tiempo. Pero aquello no dejaba de provocar la ira de Kagura quien, a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, intentaba no verse afectada por aquella situación. Sabiendo que sin un corazón latiendo en su pecho era inútil buscar la atención del frío Taiyoukai, pero el que este se viera interesado por una humana inferior a ella en muchos sentidos terminaba por desquiciar.

—Ya casi es hora—

Kanna, en una sección apartada de la improvisada reunión, visualizo en su espejo el reencuentro de los viajeros con la sacerdotisa del futuro que, a sabiendas de todos ellos, volvía del encuentro con el platinado. El grupo, aún reflejado en el espejo de la niña, se preparaba para iniciar una vez más el viaje, aun ajenos a lo que pudiera esperarles en este, ajenos a estar siendo observados por los esbirros de Naraku.

Ajenos a estar siendo observados por Sesshomaru, quien se negaba a dejar a su mujer a la pobre protección del hanyou. Inconsciente de que aquel viaje lentamente se llegaba a un inminente final que nadie podría prever.

_**.:::::.**_

Bien, ¡finalmente he termina el capítulo! —_hace baile de la victoria_—

Lo que más me ha costado es el Lemmon, el cual aun no me termina de convencer del todo y —_siendo sincera_— no quiero volver a leer porque se que lo borrare y volveré a hacer una vez más.

Nuevamente, **lamento haber tardado con la actualización**, como bien dije en el último capítulo de "Los Inus del Sol", fue el Lemmon lo que me impedía terminar el capítulo satisfactoriamente. Por eso mismo había estado durante varios día buscando por internet una buena forma de abordarlo y escribirlo, lo que me sirvió de mucha ayuda. Mayormente porque no quería que fuera algo demasiado…. fuerte, a decir verdad quería que estuviera acorde a la trama de la historia, la cual, en cierta forma, es romántica.

Pero, quien tiene la última palabra son ustedes, ¡espero les haya gustado!

Una vez más quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que se toman unos minutos de su tiempo en dejarme un Review, realmente me dan el aliento para continuar adelante. También, para quienes agregan la historia a Favoritos y Alertas, me hace ilusión saber que tanta gente sigue mi historia.

Y ahora, este pequeño fic se esta acercando a su final, ¿que planean?

¡Un saludo!

_**¡Reginae fuera!**_

P.D.: Se que no es largo, pero el próximo sera más largo.


End file.
